My candy girl
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Naruse n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il se doit de faire quelque chose. SongFic, One Shot, Yaoi.


**Titre : **My candy girl

**Auteur : **moi XD

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi... mais je vais me renseigner au près de You Higuri pour le prix de Kaoru... on sait jamais...

**Couple : **Naruse x Keita

**Résumé : **Naruse en a assez d'attendre! Il décide de passer à l'action!

**Note : **Dans ma fic, Keita ne sort avec personne... pour le moment

**Note 2 : **J'ai eu cette idée de fic en entendant la chanson à la radio. Le titre c'est Candy girl (sugar, sugar) de The Archies. en plus, je m'imaginais trop bien Naruse en train de la chanter celle-là!

**P.S.** en italique, ce sont les pensées

**My candy girl**

Trop c'en est trop! Voilà maintenant trois mois que Keita a intégré la Bell Liberty School. Ça fait trois mois que, moi, Naruse Yukihiko, lui tourne autour. Cette fois, c'est décidé! Il sera à moi! Et pas question que ce pot de colle de Kazuki vienne le sauver cette fois! Bon, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour lui dire ma flamme sans qu'il réussisse à s'enfuir. Ça y est! J'ai le plan parfait... Mais il me faut l'aide du Roi... Alors, c'est parti!

**XoX**

Alors que Keita était assis à la cafétéria, en train de discuter (comme toujours) avec Kazuki, on annonça que le capitaine de l'équipe de tennis avait un message important pour les étudiants. D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait un micro dans les mains et il alla s'asseoir sur une table. Puis, une musique commença à se faire entendre dans les hauts parleurs. Naruse commença à chanter mais sans regarder personne de précis.

**Sugar,  
Oh, Honey Honey.  
You are my candy girl,  
and you got me wanting you.  
Honey,  
Oh, Sugar, Sugar.  
You are my candy girl  
and you got me wanting you.**

_Non... moi qui croyais que..._

**I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you.  
(I just can't believe it's true).  
I just can't believe the wonder of this feeling too.  
(I just can't believe it's true).**

**Sugar,  
Oh, Honey Honey.  
You are my candy girl,  
and you got me wanting you.  
Honey,  
Oh, Sugar, Sugar.  
You are my candy girl  
and you got me wanting you.**

_Je croyais que j'avais peut-être une petite chance..._

**When I kissed you girl,  
I knew how sweet a kiss could be.  
(I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
Like the summer sunshine  
pour your sweetness over me.  
(Pour your sweetness over me).**

**Oh pour little sugar on me honey (sugar)  
Pour little sugar on me baby (honey honey)  
When you make love so sweet (Yeah Yeah Yeah.)  
Pour little sugar on me (oh yeah)  
Pour little sugar on me honey  
Pour little sugar on me baby  
I'm gonna make love so sweet (hey hey hey)  
Pour little sugar on me honey.**

_Je dois partir maintenant sinon je ne tiendrai pas le coup._ Il se leva mais fût retenu par quelqu'un. Il ne sait pas qui puisque déjà les larmes s'écoulaient de se yeux. À présent, Naruse s'était levé et marchait dans la salle en continuant de chanter. Il arriva bientôt à la table où Keita (parce que oui c'était lui XD) était assis, toujours aussi déboussolé. En chantant le dernier couplet, il se retourna et fixa le jeune garçon dans les yeux :

**Ah sugar.  
Oh honey, honey.  
You are my candy, girl,  
and you got me wanting you.**

**Oh honey (honey, honey, sugar, sugar)  
Sugar, sugar  
You are my candy girl.**

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Partout dans la salle des sifflements fusèrent et le Roi (c'est lui qui a retenu Keita) applaudissait à tout rompre.

Les lèvres se quittèrent et Naruse observa la réaction de l'élu de son cœur. Il fût stupéfait lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier c'était remis à pleurer.

-Je croyais que... je ne croyais pas que... je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi... que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi... renifla-t-il.

-Qui d'autres que toi ça aurait pu être! Tu es la seule personne qui représente vraiment quelque chose pour moi.

Et il s'embrassèrent de nouveau devant une foule en délire qui criait des : «Il était temps!» ou des «Enfin!».

**XoX**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Les deux amoureux étaient assis, enlacé, sous un des arbres du terrain de l'école. Keita fredonnait doucement tandis que Naruse jouait dans ses cheveux.

-Je me demandais quelque chose... dit soudain Yukihiko.

-Quoi donc?

-Si tu avais des sentiments pour moi, pourquoi tu fuyais à chaque fois que tu me voyais arriver?

Keita rougit puis lui avoua :

-C'est parce que Kazuki m'avait dit que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un d'autres et que je n'avais aucune chance.

-... _Note à moi-même : aller tuez ce crétin jaloux et profiteur de Kazuki._ Tss.

-Tu as dit quelque chose?

-Non non mais heureusement que tout finit bien! Lui murmura Naruse à l'oreille.

-Oui, je suis heureux. Lui répondit Keita en recommençant à fredonner un petit air bien connu.

**Ah sugar.  
Oh honey, honey.  
You are my candy, girl,  
and you got me wanting you.**

**Oh honey (honey, honey, sugar, sugar)  
Sugar, sugar  
You are my candy girl.**

**FIN**

Alors voilà! C'était un petit one shot tout court tout mignon que j'ai adoré écrire! Bon d'accord je sais que je devrais me concentrer sur ma fic de bleach mais bon... en tout cas si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, c'est facile, un clic sur le bouton en bas à gauche.


End file.
